


Bloodline

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set after Teen Titans (2003) issue #13 / basically a re-write for the whole Brother Blood arcAfter being rescued from Blood, Raven begins to question if she does more harm than good with the teen titans, and on earth for that matter. When her emotions and powers begin to lash out, and as she begins to act more reckless and ruthless, the team begin to wonder what had happened while she was prisoner, and must find a way to break her out of yet another prophecy before it is too late.





	1. Prologe

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've written since I was in middle school writing class but I needed a creative outlet so I figured this would be a good one. If you have any tips or have any corrections for me please don't be afraid to let me know.

They mean the best, but they are right to be worried, weary. This is not the first time Raven herself has put the team in danger by her mere presence, by her literal damn existence. She understands the need for deliberation, for planning, for the likely even that something else could go wrong because of who she was. The hushed whispers from the other room and her teammates anxiety gives her a pretty decent idea as to what they were talking about. Blood. And her exclusion from said discussion also told Raven that her former teammates were scared, whether of her or of Blood she did not know.  
But Raven was afraid too, because bad things seem to always happen around her and they could, and have, gotten her friends hurt. Whether Trigon, her brothers, or it looks like now even fucking Sebastian Blood; something is always lurking in the shadows.  
It's best for her to leave, she knows it, the team knows it.  
But emotions seem to always be a damning factor in Ravens life, and in times like these she more fully understands the importance of her training on Azarath. Emotions are dangerous, especially in her life. Her friends undoubted will decide that she can stay, bleeding heart heros and all. When she tells them it's best for her to leave, Gar or Kori would all but gouge out their own eyes convincing her to stay, and she will agree, like she has time and time again. She has never felt a part of a family before, never been accepted, and she selfishly won ``t give that up. Not yet.  
No, now is not the time.  
“Rae? Could you come here a minute?”  
“Um... Yeah, be right down.” She climbs down from the stretcher and removes the IVs that Vic swore she needed, and wipes a tear that she didn't realize she had shed from her cheek. ‘Ok, that can't happen, in order to stay you need to keep your feelings as locked up as possible. We need to be vigilant, maintain order and control, one slip up and anything could go wrong’ She thought as she drifted down the hall ‘Or, maybe if we`re lucky, they've come to their senses and can do what you can't bring yourself to.`  
“Hey dude” Gar says, rubbing his neck, as she turns the corner “How are you feeling? That jerk really did a number-”  
“I am fine” Raven responds cooly, “just tired I guess”  
“Um... so... what happened?” Tim asks “We just got there and he had you and was talking some nonsense about...Um...Well-”  
“Making me his bride so I would bear his child who he believes will, in not so many words, kill most of the planet or anyone who does not follow him.” Raven said, not wishing to make eye contact with any of her friends.  
“So he did the whole ‘Im an evil villain and am going to make sure I tell you what my plan is while I hold you prisoner shtick?” Gar said, chuckling.  
“We surmised as much from what he told us” Tim stated, cutting off Gar. “Is there anything else he told you?”  
“I... left out some of the more unsavoury details” Raven said, eyes practically boring holes into the ground.  
She felt her friends anger spiking and immediately wished she had kept her mouth shut. She instinctively went to settle their emotions but quickly stopped. ‘I shouldn’t, I can’t take the risk of swallowing anger and hate’ she told herself.  
Garfield stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder, “He didn’t-”  
“No!” She barked, pulling herself away from Beast Boy’s hand.  
Victor and Kori shared a quick glance before Kori spoke up, “Well, you will come to my or Vic’s quarters to let us know if you remember anything else? Right?”  
“Yes, of course...I need to meditate.” She stated, trying to get out of the watchful and worried eyes of the teens around her.  
“Well-it's-good-that-kori-had-me-set-up-your-old-room-then” A younger boy, wearing Wally’s old Kid Flash suit, blurted out.  
‘So I guess they want me to stay after all’


	2. Reconnecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really want to be one of those people who keeps their chapters really short, but I am also finding out just how hard it is to write lengthy chapters that don't feel super drawn out. So huge kudos to all the amazing authors who are able to do that. I strive.

It’s hot & dark, save for the slight red glow of a dozen humanoid figures. She can hear the faint sounds of many voices speaking in unison. She strains to make out the words of this monotonous verse, but the harder she tries the more distorted the sounds become, like she’s underwater and sinking further away from the sound. Pushing forward with her empathetic powers, Raven attempts to at least feel for the people around her. As she reaches out, it’s as if every bit of her that she is extending gets painfully melted off. 

Panic begins to take over as smoke fills her lungs. She screams out, hoping that one of these people could help her, maybe they don’t know she’s here. No sound comes out. She lay, her body feeling as if she is stuck in a dense jello, with no way to escape. 

She can now vaguely feel something or someone touching her, aware of her presence. A hand, Yes! A human hand grasps her shoulder. 

“Help” She manages to wheeze out toward an unseen companion. This person was her friend, here to help her. They would help her. 

Toying with the strap of her bra the figure bends down to her, his breath hot in her face and so close she can taste it. It’s a man, Yes! It’s a man. He is here to help. 

The unknown man brings his lips down to hers, pushing down the strap he had been fooling with. 

“Hello Raven, I’ve been waiting a long time for this” 

=   
=   
= 

Raven woke up with a jolt, drenched in sweat. Nightmares were nothing new. She had gotten far to used to their occurrence in the months leading up to her 16th birthday, and the terror that took place nearly two years ago. This was different though, eerie. Because unlike nightmares in the past where the scenes that played out in her mind in the nocturn, would often infect her waking mind. It felt like the moment her mind came into consciousness again, the events of her terror slipped through her memory like a handful of sand. 

Frustrated, Raven turned to the clock, half past 4. Could be worse. She slips on a robe, grabs a book and ducks out of her room. Getting out and calming her mind outside of the confines of her room is always a good use of time while the other titans are asleep. 

She climbs the stairs and out the door to the roof of Titans Tower to meditate in the soft glow of the moon. Staring out into the San Fransisco skyline, Raven can’t help but feel unsettled. Nights out here once made her feel at home, but tonight there was an unease to it, everything felt wrong, like she didn’t recognize her own home. Granted, Earth was not here true home, but it had come to feel synonymous with the word. But now it felt off, like everything was reflected in a mirror. She wondered... 

“What are you doing out so late?” a familiar voice sounded from behind her, causing her to jump. 

“GAR! Shit you scared me!” 

“likewise, wasn’t quite expecting to walk out here to see an ominous dark hooded figure.” he shrugged. 

“Well, why did you even come out here in the first place?” Raven said as a sad attempt of deflection. “do you even know what time it is?” 

“I believe I asked you first, but nice try” he said, closing the space between them “its 4:30 and freezing, and hell, at least I’m covered in fur.” 

“I’ve been knocked out for who knows how long, I’m sure I don’t need the sleep.” she grinned, turning Gar’s trick against him and hoping to cover her current turmoil with some lame attempt at humor.” plus look, ”she said kicking her leg up enough so that it would be uncovered by her robe, “fuzzy pjs.” 

“Cut the shit Rae, I came out here to talk to you.” he said, sitting down, legs dangling over the edge. “Without the other Titans, you and me, just like the old days.” 

“That was a long time ago Gar” 

“Exactly” he said pulling her hand “Sit, lets catch up” 

Ignoring her instinct to pull her arm away, Raven acquiesces, lowering herself down to sit a foot away from Gar, crossing her arms over her chest. “There Isn't much to talk about” 

“Well, I mean, what’ve you been up to for the last year?” 

“Well. Um. I guess I was just trying to be more human, you lose that getting caught up in all...” 

“This? The hero stuff you mean?” 

“Yeah, the hero stuff” 

“Or? Just being different?” Gar says tilting his head to try to catch her eyes, her face, anything to give him an indication that he was warmer. He wanted so bad to understand Raven, he could understand every creature no matter how biologically developed, but somehow, Raven always remained a mystery to him. “You know, it goes without saying but, I know the feeling and you can talk to me.”   
“I tried to go to high school...” 

“oh?” 

“it didn’t really work out like I had hoped. Turns out, the monks of Azarath were not the best European history tutors” 

“I wouldn’t have guessed.” Garfield chuckled “Bet you killed it in your Latin class though” 

“No Latin class. Apparently, it’s a ‘dead language.’” Raven deadpanned. “I dropped out after a failed French history test, well that and after this guy abducted me and like five other magic users to defeat this army of ‘Shadow Riders,’ In the process I accidentally erased my Aunt and her family’s memory of me and just decided there was no way I could live a normal life with the blood that pumps through my veins, and that the only people who would take me in were better off not knowing who I am.” 

“The Titans will always take you in Raven” Gar said, resting his hand on Raven’s knee. 

Raven jerked away from his hand and abruptly stood up. “But the main point stands, Garfield, don’t you see!” 

Standing up to come face to face with her. “No Raven, I don’t. You always have a place here with The Titans... with me. Don’t you understand that?” He moves to rest his hands on her shoulders, but she steps back out of his reach. “We are family, Raven. We always will be.” 

“I can’t let my family get hurt Gar, I’m a danger to everyone I come into contact with, can’t you see that? Death follows me like sad puppy and everyone knows that.” 

“Raven just please stay, I just got you back.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Now. “I just have a lot on my mind, I-I...I shouldn’t have blown up like that, my, um my emotions are getting more difficult to hold back and I’m losing focus on keeping them in check, maybe it would be best for me to try to go back to sleep.” 

“But Raven-” 

“Goodnight Garfield.” and in the blink of an eye, he was alone.


	3. Bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while nanny-ing and told the kids I was doing my coursework. My name is Cassie so I was so scared they were going to look at my computer, see my name, and want to read what I was writing. haha.

Raven didn’t sleep that night, or the next. She decided she could get away with a day in seclusion in her room and took advantage. Meditating, reading, and further organizing the little Ravens in her head. Commanding them to obey. If she were going to go back and join in with the others, she needed to take some assurances first. She couldn’t risk anything. She was even more scared now than she was when she first got back to the tower.  However little she wanted to admit it to herself, she had become dangerously close to losing her composure and pushing Gar off the roof that night. In the heat of an emotional exchange.

She could not let that happen.

Gar can fly, but what if it had been Tim? Vic? That new kid Bart?  As long as she allows herself to get into situations like that, with people she cares about, there is a danger hidden just around the corner of her mind ready to destroy all she holds near. She couldn’t be vulnerable or emotional around the titans ever. It’s a liability. From now on this is strictly  business . No un-needed interaction. Maybe they will be mad at her, or even hate her, but that’s the price she knows she  has to pay for her friend’s safety. 

=

=

=

He had not seen or heard Raven since that night. He brought food to her door after every meal and his only reassurance that she had not left was that when he walked back by, the plate was gone. That night he slept in the form of an eagle, for even the slightest chance he may hear her leaving her room. 

That obviously never happened.

That’s why he was so surprised and relieved the next morning to find Raven in the kitchen buttering some toast and then going to sit on one of the barstools. He moved to go sit beside her with his pile of waffles preparing a joke on the way when he decided that it was probably unwise. She would talk to him whenever she decided it was time, and he was shown two nights ago how things will likely go if he doesn’t respect that space. He decided instead to go sit with Victor and maybe drum up some conversation about whatever sporting event took place the night previous (he wasn’t sure) with his old pal.

“So, I’m guessing you’re happy to see Raven back?”

“I would be if it seemed she wanted to be back” Gar mumbled.

“She’s been through a lot. Give her time. She always warms back up.” 

“I’m aware”

“So have you guys talked?”

“Unfortunately,” Gar said, looking away. “So how about... um  that.. Um game?” 

“Smooth, you’ve lost your touch.” Victor laughed “Football season ended two weeks ago man, still have a month or two until college basketball starts again, so no game, but nice try. You don’t have to talk about it. Street Fighter?” he asks passing a controler.

“Read my mind.”

=

=

=

“Raven,  Hey its Cassie, can I come in?” Cassie was more than excited to finally have a girl her age on the team. Kori was great, but she was basically her mother, not her friend.  Sure Raven was a little odd, and slightly scary, but Cassie knew she needed a friend after what she had just gone through. “Gar didn’t send me, I promise.”

Raven opened the door and motioned for Cassie to enter. “What do you need?” she asked, trying her best not to sound mean. “I-I mean, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to say hi, I don’t think we’ve properly met. I’m Cassie, ‘Wonder Girl.’”

“Oh so you’re taking up the mantle for Donna then?”

“Yeah, But I could never compare...” Cassie knew how important Donna was to The Titans, she knew how much they loved her. “I never want anyone to think I’ve come to replace  her, she could never be replaced.”

“You don’t want to be compared to her because you could never be who she was. You want to forge your own path? Be your own person? Outside of the expectations of Donna? The sorrow of her death?” Raven analyzed.

“Um... Pretty on the nose there. Kinda...”

“Scary? I get that a lot. Empath and all that.” Raven shrugged. “But, you have nothing to worry about. Yes, these guys knew Donna well, and cared for her. But Hell, we’ve watched three Robins come and go, Flash, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and plenty more, switch whoever is behind the mask. We all get it, no one is comparing you to her, except for maybe yourself.” 

“I... I really appreciate that Rae... can I call you  that? I... well I know that’s what Gar calls you and um...” Cas stammered, aware that something was going on between the two and that it might be a sore subject. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring him up. That’s not why I came here.”

“No, it’s fine. I need to apologize to him. I’m not good at apologies.” She admitted “And yeah, you can call me Rae, that’s fine. Although I don’t think it’s just Garfield who calls me that.”

“Well, girl to girl, he has been talking about you a lot. Conner and I were thinking about keeping tally of every time he makes a comment about you.” She laughed “He was so worried yesterday when you didn’t come down for training.”

“Yeah, I forgot about the whole getting up at 7am thing, slept through it and then just decided I would be better off just avoiding him and everyone for a bit until I got some stuff sorted out.” She lied. “I came today, that’s all that matters right?”

“Not that it’s any of my business, but you  kinda seemed to be avoiding him today.”

“You’re right. About both. I was avoiding him, and it is none of your business.” Raven all but growled. Immediately regretting her choice of  words she tried to find a way to salvage the conversation she was having with Cassie. She was so deeply conflicted, on the one hand she knew that building new relationships was a very bad idea right now, but she also wanted to know what it was like to have a friend her age. More importantly, a female friend her age. “I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean that.”  _ yes you did. “ _ as you said, it’s a bit of a sore subject, I didn’t mean to-”

“it’s fine, I get it, I really do” Cassie said, resting her hand on Ravens shoulder. “I didn’t mean to pry, it’s just, ever  sense the whole world found of Cassie  Sandsmark is Wonder Girl, I’ve not really had any outside friends. I miss ‘girl talk,’ but I take it you’re not really the type.”

“Never had the  chance I guess. I didn’t have the most ‘normal’ upbringing, and well when I did try to be a normal teen... it didn’t work out so well.”

“It’s hard to make friends with civilians”

“You can say that again”

“but you and  I ? We know what  its like. You asked what I wanted when I came in and its cheesy I know but I guess I just wanted a friend. I figured you could use one too.” Cassie said hopefully, extending a hand out to Raven, who tentatively took it in her own.

“Friends.” she nodded.


	4. Full

* _ REPORTS ARE COMING IN FROM ALL ACROSS THE BAY AREA OF MISSING TEENS _ _ ALONG WITH REPORTS OF HOARDS OF VARIOUS GREEN ANIMALS.* _

_ *KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED FOR ANY SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY AND PLEASE CONTACT YOUR LOCAL DISPATCH IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION* _

In the streets of San Fransisco Starfire, Wonder Girl, and Raven were just finishing up with collecting all the children who had been infected with  Sakutia . “This may be the last of them Wonder Girl.” Starfire shouted, “Kid Flash is rounding up all the smaller animals”

“Did Gar really do this?” Wonder Girl asked, flying alongside Starfire, green kangaroo in arms.

“Not on purpose....” 

“This looks bad” Wonder Girl groaned

“HEY! WHAT DID THAT GREEN FREAK DO TO OUR KIDS?” Someone shouted from below, nearly indistinguishable from the chorus of angry adults rioting below. 

“WHERE IS MY SON?!”

“HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!”

“GIVE US THAT GREEN FREAK!”

“Will all of you please” Raven said, lowering herself to stand amongst the crowd, “calm down.” for the first time since returning she needed to use her powers, this time she had no choice. A rioting crowd was only going to get more civilians hurt. She steeled herself, concentrating on compartmentalizing the emotions she swallowed from the crowd. But there were so many people, and the ones they care about the most were in danger. She was not prepared  for the amount of anger and fear that these people possessed, along with the sheer number of people she was attempting to sooth. She worked double to swallow what they were feeling while also building up a wall around her inner mind. The pressure building to an almost unbearable level.

“I asked you to please-”

“WHERE IS HE?!!”

_ C R A S H _

“CALM DOWN!” She screeched, floating into the air. No longer able to keep  all of their emotions from flooding straight into her core. Once it started, it couldn’t stop, like a siphon emptying a tank of water. Filling her to a near breaking point. A balloon about to pop. She fell back down with a thud, winded and exhausted from the sudden surge of energy and she hastily built a barrier around her mind  in an attempt to secure these emotions. She knew it wouldn’t hold, but for the time being she had work to do, so she would find a way to discard what was now trapped, later.

“Raven, what did you do?” asked Cassie, gesturing to the crowd, all looking dazed and slightly catatonic.

“What I had to.” Raven replied, “We have to move on, there is more to do.” she glanced over to see a slightly worried Wonder Girl, “They will be fine C, we have to go.”

=

=

=

Flying off Wonder Girl turns to Starfire, worried and confused.

“Cassie, are you alright?” Starfire asks.

“What did Raven do to those people?” She whispered, confusion written across her face, “I haven’t felt right since we rescued her, can’t feel happy or sad, and just now- whatever she did to those people... What  ** is  ** she?”

“Struggling.” Kori answered cryptically, “She is only trying to help.”

“I know... But...” She trailed off as Bart started speaking to Kori. Cassie didn’t know how to feel about Raven quite yet. Yes, they were ‘friends’ now (mostly out of necessity,) but there was so much about Raven that was still a mystery to her. She guessed most of that was  pretty personal , Gar had blabbed on about her, but never mentioned anything about her history. Where Raven came from. How she came to have powers. How she joined The Titans. Most of the team were once (or still are) ‘sidekicks’ to members of the Justice  League, or had something happen to them that made them who they are and forced them into the hero life. As far as Cassie knew, Raven just was there. No one had ever explained it to her and neither Conner nor Bart really seemed to care. Granted Con has been kind of absentee lately, and Bart came from the  future so he perhaps already knows. Which begs the question,  Why is Cassie being left out of the loop like this?

“WOAH! A humpback  whale !” Bart exclaimed, breaking Cassie out of her thoughts. “There are only around ten thousand left in the world!” He went on, no doubt information he learned after spending twenty minutes reading the whole library a few weeks ago. “So... what do we do? We can’t exactly put him where we are keeping all the other kids.”

_ Raven!  _ Cassie thought, as little as she wanted to. “Rae, you’re an emotional vampire, any way you can take his fear like you did the people in the crowd? Calm him down?” She suggested “We can lead him back to the tower and tether him there?”

“I’ll try.” Raven breathed, weaving her powers into the  whales mind. Not a second later did the beast begin to fight back, thrashing and blowing water. “I-I... his animal mind I don’t... I don’t know if I can-”

“He’s going to hurt himself!” cried Cassie, flying up and at a safe distance from the distressed creature. 

Suddenly, and to  all of their surprise, the whale calmed “It feels happy.” Raven said, confused. “I thought my powers had not worked I guess-”

An explosion coming from one of the buildings in the city cut Raven off. 

“What was that?” Cassie gasped as the Titans hauled toward the commotion. 

Moments later, The Titans arrived to find Cyborg getting pounded by what seemed to be a large purple dinosaur, who was wreaking  havoc on the city streets. 

=

=

=

As the other Titans went to engage the monster, Raven made her way to the Injured Victor. “Are you all right? Let me heal your huma-”

“GET TO GAR RAVEN!” Cyborg bellowed “Make sure he’s alright.”

“But-”

“ ** NOW ** , we can handle the ‘Zookeeper’”

Reluctantly, Raven teleported herself into the hospital.

She was devastated by what she saw when she arrived. Gar lay on the flood, fading in and out of consciousness, and she could feel his life force slowly dwindling. Someone had poisoned him, that much was clear, she could sense the poison circulating through his veins and into his muscles, she told him as much, as she quickly took the pain onto herself and healed him. “That’s twice I have healed you of pain,” she stated somberly, and then chuckled “you owe me Garfield.”

“Where are the rest of the titans?” Gar asked, rising to his feet and glaring out the window.

“Fighting that monster.” Raven pointed.

“No, this is my responsibility.” he growled

“Let me help, we will do this together”

“Come along if you want, but  iI have to take this guy down.” he said, jumping through the broken window while transforming into a hawk.

Raven followed close behind as Beast Boy followed the wreckage at alarming speeds. Finally reaching the docks, they found a large purple tiger waiting for them.

Without a second of hesitation Beast Boy transformed to match his opponent and pounced, attacking into a blur of green and purple. Raven watched from just above the water, unsure of how to help. Afraid that she could hurt Gar by trying to use her powers. 

Neither of the tigers was able to get the upper hand, even with one of them occasionally hitting a good blow to the other. The fight went on for what seemed like hours and Raven felt helpless. In their similar animal states and proximity to one another, Raven was unable to tell one of their minds from the other, and was too weak from the toll of the last 2 hours to do any kind of telekinesis, whatever good that might have done with them being so tangled up in one another. 

Suddenly, the purple tiger managed to throw Gar  off of him and into a post in the dock. With  malice in his eyes he transformed into a rhinoceros and made to charge Beast Boy.

“NOOOOO!”

=

=

=

Somewhat dazed, Gar watched as a purple Blur rapidly approached, and braced himself for the inevitable impact. An impact that never came, he heard a faint but shrill scream, and the purple mass was now  encompassed by black.

He opened his eyes from their squint to focus on two black figures, hovering thirty feet above the water and slowly rising. With a start he recognized one to be Raven, eyes glowing a soft  yellow, black sparks of energy exploding from her person like some kind of reverse firework. He watched as the other figure... The Doctor!!! He remembers now, writhes and contorts in the air letting out an ungodly shriek. Raven is doing this, he realizes. 

“RAVEN?” he yells trying to get her attention, “RAVEN! You’ve got him, it’s over, you can let him down now.” she doesn’t move from her position, it’s clear that she either can’t hear him, or is not listening. 

For a number of  minutes the yelling grows louder. Until all at once, The Doctor stills and the only sound that Garfield can hear is the lapping of the waves. It's over, and he can only sit and watch as two limp bodies fall from the sky and hit the water with an ear-shattering smack.


	5. Confusion

“Garfield, we need to know what happened.” 

“I...” he tried to start, voice catching in his throat. He tore his eyes away from the girl laying prone on the stretcher. How was he supposed to answer this? He barely knew what happened, he doubted Raven did either. He’s seen her lose control before, but never like this. She’d never... that he knew of.

How could he explain to everyone what he himself couldn’t answer? He could tell them what he saw, sure, but they would never look at Raven the same way again. She was already so alone, how could he do that to her? It’s obvious she’s dealing with something and just needed time. He couldn’t alienate her like that, but he could see why Vic and Star were worried. But this is something that, at least for now, can be kept between the two of them. However dishonest it makes him.

“...I don’t know, or don’t remember.” he lied carefully, “The doc had knocked me out. All I remember is watching them hit the water.” and what a terrifying moment that was. Knowing Raven, he knew she would be fine, but hitting the water from that height for a human (or a full human,) would very well be ‘Game Over.’

The world had stopped at that moment, watching her begin to sink below the dark waves. Disoriented, he had immediately jumped in after her, so worried that he forwent changing into some type of aquatic creature, only focused on swimming after her. It was only as he dragged her ashore that the rest of the titans joined the two. The minutes it took Vic to get her breathing again were the worst of his life.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know anymore.” He, again, lied. 

“It’s okay Gar.” Vic said, resting his hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. “hopefully we can get a fuller picture of what Raven did- I mean...  er ... what happened with Raven, once we get the autopsy report back.” 

“Rae didn’t do anything!” Gar growled, ripping himself away. “They both fell, she's stronger than he is, he died on impact. Why are you reading into this further? Why don’t you trust her? She's one of us, always has been.” 

“We don’t kill Gar, you know this. It’s one of the first rules Dick set in place when the Teen Titans were formed.” Kori argued. “We have no reason to believe that Raven did anything wrong but, if she, a sixteen year old girl, survived that fall mostly unscathed, it seems somewhat suspicious that a grown man wouldn’t do the same, we just want to get a fuller picture here.”

“Suspicious? What, is she on trial now? We've always trusted our  own? What has gotten into you guys?” Gar seethed.

“Look dude,” Vic chimed in. “Raven’s not in trouble. She’s been through something traumatic, we’re just worried. We know you are too.” 

“That’s a damn lie! You guys never wanted her back! You're just looking for an excuse to get rid of her.”

“Garfield, you know that’s not true. Raven has been like a sister to be ever sense I came to this planet.  Of course I want her back, but....”

“But? She’s dangerous? she’s unstable? Are you going to bring Trigon up again and keep beating that horse? She never asked for any of this! The only thing she has ever wanted was a place to belong.” 

“Garfield, you’re overreacting-”

“Am I? Just, fuck just leave us alone.” he said, stomping back into the medbay and assuming his position at Raven’s bedside.

=

=

=

“Hello Raven, I’ve been waiting a long time for this”

His breath was warm on her neck, a trait that usually would have irked her. But now, even in this hot chamber, it felt soft, inviting.  _ He is safety, he is going to help us, we are safe with him.  _ All of the sudden it didn’t matter where she was, she was no longer afraid. She was right where she needed to be all along. 

He continued to caress her shoulder and neck, and she leaned into it, soaking up the feeling of his touch. When he touched her, it’s like everything faded away. The figures, the chanting, any residual worry; it was all gone, replaced with some kind of euphoric peace; and suddenly, she wanted more of his hands on her, of him touching her.

To her discontent, he pulled his hand away, which she reacted to with a whimper. The loss of his touch felt like she had been dunked into a tank off ice water. She felt alone and empty.

“Good.” he purred, “Raven, you’re almost ready.”

_ I am ready! I am ready! Please!  _ She thought, not knowing for what, but if he was preparing her for something. She wanted to be ready. 

“It’s almost time,” He bellowed, turning toward the figures.  _ Oh! They must be his friends! We can trust  _ _ them, _ _ they too are here to help us. “ _ It is almost time for the cleansing. When I am seeded inside the spawn of Trigon, a second coming will be upon us. She will birth our savior, and the sinners of this planet will face a rapture that will eliminate the unworthy and non-believers”

“All Hail Brother Blood.” the crowd chanted as he turned back to the girl.

“We are going to save the world together.” 

=

=

=

“What do you think they were talking about? They both seem so bummed.” Bart said, pausing his game as Kori and Vic sulked through the common room and down the hall (presumably to their respective rooms.) “Vic said Raven was going to be perfectly fine, something about self-healing, so it can’t be her... or at least not anything about her health.” 

“I don’t know, but I definitely hate being kept out of the loop.” Cassie groaned, sinking further into the couch and further into her magazine. “I mean there is something going on with her, that we are not being told about. I mean have you ever wondered why nobody ever really told us anything about her  past? Or like, anything about her?” 

“Maybe it’s none of our business?”

“Well if I'm supposed to work on a team with her, I would at least like to know a little bit about her. I mean, you’re from the future I’m sure you already know everything about her.”

“Nope, not much on Raven in the history books.”

“Whatever.”

“You’re just mode-ed because your boyfriend won’t answer your calls.” 

“I’m over Conner, if he doesn’t want to be a Titan because he thinks he’s evil, that’s on him. I’m not waiting around for him to inevitably change his mind.”

“Strong independent woman.” Bart said, Condescendingly. “And anyway, I’m sure Raven will tell you in her own time. If Gar hasn’t said anything by now, we know it’s probably personal.”

“Yeah but... It’s not fair! I sat down with her for fifteen minutes and she had basically worked out my entire life, it’s like she knows everything about me. I wish I knew for certain that it’s her powers or whatever, but I’m not even sure I know what they are!”

“listen, I’m the last person who wants to wait for anything, but I really think you need to give these things time.”

“Bart... I’m scared of her”

=

=

=

“AHHH”

Gar was woken up beside a panting and terrified Raven. 

“Rae, hey it’s okay. You’re okay.” Gar said, attempting to calm her down. “it’s okay, we’re back at the tower. You had a bad  fall, you’re pretty banged up.” 

Raven attempted to sit up but was stopped by a pain in her back and a firm hand on her shoulder. “Not a good idea. Your healing may help  out but you came back here with a few fractured  vertebrae and ribs.”

“and how long have I been out?” she choked out through her sandpaper like throat. 

“almost a day now...” 

“Then I should be fine.” she said. Ignoring the pain, she sat up over the edge of the bed, looking away from her friend. “and I should be going.”

“What do you mean you should be going?!” Gar said, sprinting to the other side of the bed to stand in front of his girl. “If this is about everyone else, they don’t know what happened. I didn’t tell them.”

“It doesn’t matter Gar. I’m dangerous. I can’t control myself. I hurt people. Regardless of  whether or not I hurt you guys, I don’t deserve to be here.” she said, refusing to make eye contact with her teammate. “I’m no hero.”

“Raven, you saved my life. If that doesn't make you a hero then I don’t know what does.”

“Garfield, I killed somebody.” she whispered “That doesn’t make me a hero,  It makes me like every other villain.”

“Rae?”

“I don’t want that Gar. I don’t want to be a bad person, but it seems to be the only thing I can do. I can’t be a hero, I can’t be normal teenager, and no part of me wants to be evil. But it’s in my nature, I was created for chaos. I just don’t know where to go from here.” 

“You don’t have to go anywhere. We can figure this out together. Raven you are not a lost cause, no matter how hard you try to convince yourself.” Garfield begged, grabbing onto both of Ravens arms. For the first time, she didn’t resist. “Just stay please, we can figure this out. We don’t have to tell the other titans. Although, The Titans are running an autopsy so that may get a bit tricky.”

“They won’t find anything.” Raven mumbled, almost inaudibly.

“Excuse me?”

“I. ..I fried The Docs mind, there won't be physical evidence” Raven admitted, staring down at her lap. “It doesn't matter, I have to leave.”

“ No you don’t! Do you remember what Dick said to you all those years ago? About you being  the most hopeful person he had ever met? about having complete trust in you? Don’t you dare forget about that! What you’ve already overcome. Yes, you were born to be evil. But as we have seen time and time again, you don’t have to be.”

“You also don’t have to be a hero.” He said, attempting to push her back into the bed and force her to get some more rest. “We also don’t need to talk about this right now. Get rested, get better, we can have this discussion later. Once you  are able to make a rational decision... get some more rest, Raven.”

“Gar?” she whispered. “Can you... can you stay?”

“Always.”


End file.
